


Free! Short Tales

by a1rjayce



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1rjayce/pseuds/a1rjayce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of ficlets/mini fics for a Free! AU in which Rin, Kou/Gou, Haruka, Nitori, and Makoto are all Merpeople!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free! Short Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as Free! Eternal Summer just started airing, I will, as it progresses, maybe add other characters? First things first, I need to get the main silly stuff out of the way.

The day was Monday, and nobody really went to the beach on Monday's, at least, Humans didn't. It was supposed to be a normal day, just like any other day. Two different people thought it would be, but god, they were so wrong.  
Gou Matsuoka, who preferred the name Kou, sat at a rock, her arms propped up. Her bright eyes and deep red hair hung down. She hadn't found any way to tie it up successfully like how Human women did, but she liked that whole ponytail look, and wanted to do it herself. She'd normally be people watching, but today there was nobody there, which was disappointing. Her eyes moved to her tail, which was that of a Tiger Shark, and she splashed the water, frowning and pouting. First she couldn't tie back her hair, and now there were no muscly men to stare at?! Sure, Mermen were muscly, too, but Humans had those strong legs that she adored! Whining out loud, she froze up, hearing running.  
On the beach, Seijuro, an ex. swimming captain who had just graduated and was training to do some more swimming related work ran on the beach, listening to music. He honestly loved days where there were people on the beach, but on those days he couldn't run around as well, because kids got in the way often, so he decided instead to do it today. He needed to get his workout, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone gaping, and glanced over, beautiful long hair and a pale face caught his eyes. He paused his MP3 player, taking his ear buds out and running to a beach towel he'd set up earlier, he set down the electronic and took off his shoes, running out to the water, curious about the girl.  
"Hey! Are you alone out there?" He asked, waving to Gou, who tensed up, looking around before realizing he meant her. He began to swim out to the rock she was hiding behind, and she hid her tail to the best of her abilities. He climed up onto the rock as he got close enough, holding out a hand for the girl.  
"Hey there, I'm Seijuro, who're you?" He asked, smiling at Gou, who felt her face flush and she smiled somewhat, sharp teeth showing.  
"I'm Gou--..Kou! I'm Kou." She muttered, flustered. This whole thing would be a bit awkward, and Seijuro raised an eyebrow, tilting his head.  
"Gou-kun, huh? What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" He asked, grinning charismatically, and Gou moved a hand through her hair, her slightly webbed fingers and red nails being obvious, Seijuro gasped, falling back into the water, he moved, looking her over as he kept himself up.  
"Are you a mermaid?!" He asked, shocked, when of course, something fast was seen swimming in their direction. A great white?  
At least, that's what Seijuro thought, Gou face-palmed, and suddenly, a fist launched from the water and into Seijuro's face, soon, another mess of red hair popped up, this Merperson looking more menacing.  
"Back off, Human, my little sister isn't interested." Rin growled out, grabbing Gou's wrist before going underwater, despite the whining coming from her, she also said something about muscles? Who could tell.


End file.
